


sharing is caring

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [57]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stacie comes to practice one afternoon in an adorable tight orange shirt, and Chloe doesn't give it too much thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sharing is caring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



Stacie comes to practice one afternoon in an adorable tight orange shirt, and Chloe doesn't give it too much thought. It seems familiar, but it isn't until Stacie does a spin and flip that she recognizes the small logo on the back, with an affronted gasp.

“Stacie! That's my shirt!”

Stacie looks down confused, and strips the shirt off, looking at it more closely. And Chloe has kind of lost track of why she was annoyed, she needed an orange shirt for something or other- but more importantly Stacie is nonchalantly standing there in a yellow bra. Stacie is probably one of the few people who can make anything look sexy, and the bright yellow lingerie isn't a stretch. It shouldn't be- it's a very cute bright bra, and she should be wondering where Stacie got it, not what she feels like.

“Huh, you're right. D'you want it back now or…?” 

Chloe snaps out of it, shaking her head, “Let's just get back to practice. And put that back on.” 

“Sure thing boss lady,” Stacie says, pulling the tiny shirt back on. 

(She hopes she wasn't too obvious, but judging by Cynthia Rose's smirk she wasn't even close to sneaky.)


End file.
